Kingdom Hearts: Light of Faith
by doghouse
Summary: The gang is taking a break from fighting and come upon a strange girl who seems to have something that they need.Sorry, i suck at summaries.
1. Prologue: Dream of Fate

**This is my first fanfic in this category, actually ever, so please be nice. This is you're normal (sorta) KH fanfic taking place between KH Chain of Memories (for the GBA, came out this winter. YAY) and KH2 (It comes out September 14, It comes out September 14, la la la la la la, huzzah!). I seriously worshiped the trailers** **drools over new Sora** .; **Tee hee. **

**Anyway, the gang is taking a break from fighting and come upon a strange girl who seems to have something that they need. Don't worry, this is not a romance between Sora and the girl cuz I'm all for S/K… except for the fact that Sora is totally mine and someday I will destroy Kairi. Disclaimer: yeah I don't own anyone except for the people and worlds you don't recognize, those are mine. No duh. So stay away you demon lawyers!**

Prologue 

"**_You are the one…"_**

**The girl floated down to a platform with a woman in a pink dress strewn across it. The face was so perfect it looked like a porcelain doll. She looked cautiously around the platform before taking a tiny step forward. As she did three pillars rose from the platform.**

"_**Which one do you want to keep?"**_

**She looked carefully at the pillars. One held a shield, another a staff, and the center one, a sword. They all had an oddly shaped head of what looked like a mouse inscribed on them. **

"**What….. the crap…."**

**She walked up to the center one, the sword. The shiny steel blade glistened in the eerie lighting. _Hm, swords are cool, I've always wanted one, I guess _she thought. Taking the hilt of the sword, she pulled it out of the pillar.**

"**_Is this the power you seek, the power of the warrior, courage, but also destruction?"_ the soothing voice whispered.**

**The girl shrugged "I guess so." _Man this is one crazy dream._**

"**_Your path is chosen. Now, which power do you wish give up?"_**

**She looked at her other two choices, the staff and shield. **

"**What am I going to do with a stick, hit people? Magic isn't real anyway…. Maybe I shouldn't have had that last serving of pie at dinner last night. I guess I'll give up the staff thingy."**

**She walked up to it and gently touched it. As she did, the blue and green staff crumbled into a million tiny pieces. **

_**You have chosen the path of the warrior and given up the power of the mystic…. Is this what you chose?**_

**She nodded slowly.**

_**So, your fate is sealed.**_

**All of a sudden, the shadows near the girl feet became 3-dementional, growing antennae and claws until five of the shadow beasts surrounded her. An icy cold current of air grasped her, knocking the wind out of her. She stood up and clasped the sword tightly as the beast's amber eyes glared at her.**

_**There will be times where you will have to fight….**_

"**What the hell!"**

"**_So it begins, the Key-bearer's-aid… Find him and help him as much as you can." _The soft voice murmured_ "Good luck…Kya"_**

**With that the Heartless attacked.**

**Wow, that was short… but hey, it IS a prologue. Well, next chapter will be up in… about 3 minutes. FUNNESS!**


	2. An interesting encounter

OK, sorry that the last chapter was a little…um short. But hey it's a prologue so don't kill me ya bakas. Also sorry about the font and boldness. Like I said before, first fanfic. Well, yeah with the disclaimer, I don't own KH or any of their ideas…. But dammit if I did… ooooooo so very kool . meh, just read an please review…I need ideas. 

Chapter 1: A Bit of Confusion 

"Ugh, what's with all of the towns we've been to with T names? First Traverse Town, Twilight Town… I guess we went to it in Castle Oblivion, now Trinity Town, what next?" Said a spiky honey-golden haired teen looking at the buildings on either side of him. His red shorts brushing up against each other and his big yellow shoes scraping the sidewalk. He would have to replace his old clothes soon because they were becoming a bit beat-up.

"Aw hush up Sora," the humanoid duck following the boy commented, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, you're the one who wanted to come here in the first place." The tall, talking dog remarked, snickering slightly and green hat slipping off the top of his head.

"I know guys, but I'm looking for some originality." Sora laughed and sat down on the sidewalk curb soon followed by his companions. He looked at the sky and the buildings around him and asked sheepishly, "So…… does anyone know where we are?"

" The map's in Goofy's bag."

"Um………."

"You do have the map, don't you, Goofy?"

"Ayuck, I thought you had it, Donald." Goofy said, slightly confused.

"Hey, I told you to get it."

"Aw geeze." Sora groaned shaking his head while the other two bickered behind him.

So the party set off (or tried to at least) to find any kind of civilization. It seemed hopeless for our troublesome trio, going through alleyway upon alleyway and still progressing nowhere. After what felt like hours of searching (even though it was only 45 minutes), they heard voices coming to their left. They followed the sounds until they came close enough to the voices so that they could understand what was going on, but they weren't good noises. It sounded like someone was fighting someone, or something.

"What do you think it is Sora?" Goofy asked timidly, fiddling with the handle of his Defender shield.

"I don't know. Do you think that the Heartless have found their way here?" the boy asked half to himself and half to Donald and Goofy.

"I don't know but there's only one way to find out." Donald said boldly and strutted ahead confidently. The other two shrugged and followed him.

The three slinked quietly through the maze of streets until they saw shadows moving along the wall and gasped. The shadows looked like a small figure about to be clawed to death by a huge monster.

Sora didn't wait for instructions from Donald or Goofy. He bolted ahead of the two toward the ominous creature. His heart was pounding in his ears, blocking out the cries coming from Donald and Goofy. He skidded to a halt in front of the wall; Keyblade summoned into his hand, and found something he had not quite expected to see.

Following the shadows to their creators, he found three kids about his age. A boy with straggly black hair and a long sword strapped to his back, probably a few years younger then himself, was sitting hugging his knees on top of a wooden crate. Sora noted his beat up jeans and worn out black shirt with a lightning bolt jagging across it. He had been watching two girls fist fighting, one with blond hair and the other with black hair in a ponytail. The blond was taller and obviously older then the other two and her hair went down her back to about chest length. Her arm rings kept clanging against each other and her spiked belt was hanging lopsidedly down the side of her beige sweat pants holding the holsters for her hand swords. The ponytail girl, who looked about his age, had the blonde's fist grasped tightly in her left hand while the other was pulled back for the punch. The chain hanging down the side of her grey cargo pants, had a keychain of a moon swinging at the bottom. She seemed to have a thing for moons because she had a belt with a moon pendent on it, a necklace with one, and there was one as the zipper of her vest. The only other thing he noticed was she had no weapon.

The four stared dumbstruck for a moment until the blond got into a fighting stance and flipped out her hand swords. The other two got the hint and got into their stances as well, the boy unsheathing his long-sword and the girl still fist fighting. Sora slowly backed a way, noting that 3 on 1 was not a good odd, even with the Keyblade.

"Um… sorry 'bout the, interesting intrusion. I should be going now."

The silence hung there for a bit until the blond nudged the pony-tail girl and said, "Hey Kya, he's got a sword thing kinda like yours, doesn't he?"

Sora glanced down to find that he still had his Keyblade out. He hurriedly hid it behind his back and laughed nervously.

"You didn't just see that." He slowly backed away again "Now I really should be going. My friends are probably looking for me…."

"Hey, you're right!" the pony tailed girl said excitedly.

"Um… I had better be going, my friends are probably looking…. I…. They got lost and… yeah." He started to walk off.

The girl jogged over to him, "Wait, if you have one, you can tell me why I have one."

"What!" Sora spun around to meet the girl's pleading eyes.

"Well, see I have one of those weirdo key thingy and your key thingy looks kinda like mine and I was wondering if you could help me. My weirdo dream told me to look for someone and I…."

"Wait, you have a…." Sora started to say but the girl gave a flick of her wrist and, in a swirl of colors, a keyblade appeared in her hand. But this keyblade was different than any keyblade he had seen. Hers had a black body with three strands of pearly white protruding from the side. The key part of it was a crescent moon as was the keychain.

"Another key bearer?"

Well, that was fun…I guess. but I wants to thank Tears in my Heart for reviewing, what, a half an hour after I posted this. Hope you had fun… yeah.


End file.
